


A certain someone

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Vanya starts writing again after Five went missing.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 12





	A certain someone

“Time parted us from each other, but our bond never fades away. I still miss the days we spent together, still miss a certain someone that walked out of my life.”

This is Vanya’s first time writing again after her favorite brother went missing. Even though everyone says Five is probably dead, she still secretly hopes he might come back, and maybe, just maybe, she can show him a collection of her works, all dedicated to him. She writes down every thought she wishes she could tell him, ‘today Diego was mean to me’, ‘I made hot chocolate and it was amazing’, ‘I just watched a scary movie and I’m scared’, ‘I miss you’, ‘I miss you’, and ‘I miss you’.

“I still ask myself, ‘how is that certain someone doing now?’”

She also writes poems and short stories, but, of course, now that Five’s gone, she shows them to no one; not even Grace or Pogo. Vanya is too shy, too afraid of being scolded, too afraid of being made fun of. She knows that if siblings find her works, she’ll never hear the end of it. They’ll mock and taunt her.

“It’s like waking up from a dream; I know it can never come true, but I still smile every time I think of you.”

Sometimes she swears she sees him in the hallway, but it’s never actually him. She hears a whisper of the wind and thinks it’s Five telling her that everything’s going to be alright, but it’s also never him. She doesn’t know if he knew this was coming or not, but when she comes to think of it, he did say something that was kind of ominous…

“No matter how tight you hug, you still have to let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "ใครคนนั้น".


End file.
